Stripper Roy
by FuzzyBee013
Summary: Roy has to make a living somehow... mentions of stripping and bad words


**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

**Authors Note: this is for Grim Lullaby's challenge where Roy turns to prostitution for money.**  
><strong>Hope you like it :)<strong>

Roy was running around his small, crappy apartment. The wallpaper was peeling, the water sometimes came out brown, half the appliances didn't work, and all in all it pretty much sucked. Roy though, being the stubborn person he is, won't make up with Ollie and go back to living in luxury. This was why a certain speedster happened to be visiting.

"Dude, come on, how can you live here? This place is a pigsty you'll end up getting some strange bacteria that will kill you," Wally said as he sat on the ripped up couch, his eyes following the archer as he ran around picking up various objects, before casting them away. "What are you looking for anyways?"

"I can't find my work outfit and I'm going to be late!" Roy said angrily as continued to through random things everywhere.

"Well, why didn't you say anything? I am a speedster, hence I can do things _speedily_," Wally said with a smirk on his face. Roy only glared at him and continued searching. "Okay... well what does it look like?" Wally asked trying to ignore the glare and just help his friend; Roy would pay him back with food later.

"It's...uh...red, white, and blue," Roy said trying to hide a blush. He did not want Wally to know what his _real_job was. It's not like a job at McDonalds could pay the bills.

"Alright, let me see..." Wally said before the whole apartment went up in a huge windstorm. "I found it!" he yelled from Roy's bedroom.

Roy quickly jumped over the clutter and made it to his room to see Wally tugging on a very sparkly and patriotic piece of clothing that was stuck on something.

"It seems to be stuck on something."

"Yeah, no shit," Roy said before shoving the speedster aside and trying to gather the piece of clothing before Wally actually saw what _really_it was.

"Hey what is that?" Wally said pointing at another piece of Roy's costume that happened to be sitting on a lampshade. Wally sped over there and lifted it with a tentative finger. "I never knew you were one to wear thongs, Roy," he said looking cautiously at it.

"Leave my stuff alone; don't you have someplace to be?" Roy growled. He was seriously going to be late and he really needed the cash.

"Nope!" he said cheerfully. "Uncle Barry is out with the other leaguers for 'guys night out' and Dick is who knows where, and the team is busy tonight, so I have absolutely nothing to do except bug you!"

"Well you'll have to find someone else to bug, because I've got to go," Roy said trying to push the speedster out of his apartment.

"Where exactly do you work anyways that requires a sparkly, red, white, and blue costume?" Wally questioned, finding it kind of weird, even for Roy.

"It's none of your business. Now get out!" Roy yelled pushing Wally out and locking the door as they both made their way outside.

"Oh, come on Roy Boy, it can't be that bad. I promise I won't tell anybody," Wally whined.

"Yeah, Wally, the most talkative person I know, won't tell anyone. When hell freezes over," Roy said before getting in his truck and pulling away. With his luck Wally would end up following him. He did warn him...

* * *

><p>At the Watchtower...<p>

For the past week now Oliver Queen had been looking forward for some nice guy time. Not that he didn't like spending time with Dinah, but she could be a little cranky at times, and this happened to be one of those times. So being the playboy millionaire that he was, Oliver scheduled to have a bunch of his closet superhero, guy, friends to all have a fun time out, which included booze and girls.

The place where they were going was an all-day thing and one of Ollie's favorites. They had everything a guy could ask for. Including themes such as hunting, circus, and really kinky things, but Ollie's favorite was the patriotic routine. Being the kind guy that he was Oliver decided to let his other manly friends in on his favorite spot.

Barry was the last to arrive at the Watchtower, as they would all be leaving together.

"Why are you always the late one," Bruce growled.

"Uh..." Barry said intelligently.

"Oh come on guys, let's just have some fun," Ollie said, saving Barry from having to create an explanation, but was a little late to save him from the bat glare.

And so the male superheroes were off.

* * *

><p>Roy was standing backstage getting all pimped out. His hair was gelled with some weird sparkly stuff that smelled like strawberries. HIs first layer was police officers, costume, and later he would strip down two layers for the grand finale.<p>

This was the worst part of his day but it paid the bills so Roy wasn't one to complain.

"We have a private party coming in now. I'll need to USA routine ready in five minutes!" the manager shouted.

Well, that was his cue.

* * *

><p>Roy strutted on stage with an easy smirk on his face. One of the only things he learned from Ollie was how to please women and so this job kind of suited him. Roy was able to keep an unemotional attachment while also making it looks like he truly cared and create pleasure.<p>

Roy walked around a bit, shimming here and there, as was routine. A few women put some money in his pants as he let them touch him. He pretended to shoot his fake gun a few times, causing other women to fake dead.

At the top of the stage was supposed to be the special group was coming in, so Roy made his way up there, taking off his first layer as he did so. Under the police outfit was a white billowy shirt that showed his well-oiled chest and tight blue pants that were especially tight around his ass. Hearing all the women whistle, and maybe a few guys too, Roy couldn't help but grin. A certain sound came to mind...

Once he reached center stage, since he was one of the most popular "models" he grabbed on to the pole and shimmied down it. He clenched his buttocks and pulled off his shirt, showing his muscles. He then saw a very pretty brunet and decided to single her out. With the sexiest grin he could muster he approached her and gave her a kiss while spreading his legs. She grabbed his butt and squeezed while moving his mouth down his chest. They both groaned low in their throats at the intensity of the moment.

Roy couldn't deny that there were some perks to this job.

He then had to release the hold and get back on stage, making sure to give everyone a clear view of his tight ass. He then took off his pants to reveal what he had been looking for in his apartment. A sparkly, red, white, and blue thong with stars and stripes.

He was now completely uncovered except for that small piece of stretchy fabric that barely managed to cover his balls, while giving everyone a most revealing view from behind. He saucily made his way to the middle pole, right in front, and was about to do some strange stunt where he went upside down and what not, when he noticed who the special party was.

Right in front of him he saw all the male hero's from the Justice League. Ollie just sat there with his mouth hanging wide open, looking at his "son" completely unbelieving look in his eyes. Clark and Barry just looked at him with disapproving looks like, "what the hell are you doing," written all over their faces. The strangest face though, was form Bruce; he was laughing his head off. It was strange for him to even smile. Roy would never know about that guy...

* * *

><p>After the show...<p>

"Roy what the fucking hell are you doing!" Oliver screamed at him when Roy finally excited the building. He had successfully completed the show while trying to not maintain eye contact with any of the leaguers.

"Earning a living," he mumbled, not looking at him while also not slowing down either.

"And you couldn't ask for money!"

"I don't need your charity," he grumbled again.

"Charity! You're working at a fucking strip club! STRIPPING!"

"Well, that is what you do at strip clubs, Ollie," Clark said looking at the archer.

"Stay out of this, Clark!" he screamed before looking to see that Roy had started walking away.

"Roy! Come back here we are not done!"

"You can't do anything! I'm a legal adult!" Roy yelled back. Ollie was about to say something more before Bruce cut in.

"Oh leave the boy alone. I thought he did pretty well. He could improve his routine a little bit, but other than that I can see him making a career in this," Bruce said nodding his head up and down. Everyone just stared at him with "what the fuck" on their faces.

"What? I'm a playboy billionaire, I enjoy a good time," he said shrugging his shoulders and walking away.

"I never knew Bruce to be kinky," Barry said with a questioning look.

"Yeah, you just never know with that guy. Damn bats."

**Authors Note: well I don't really know much about stripping so sorry if that whole part sounds really crappy. Hope it's what you wanted Grim Lullaby :)**


End file.
